


Prolonged Exposure

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Gags, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirrorverse daddykink written on the occasion of a friend's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prolonged Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written anything in over a year as well as the first time I've written porn ever so don't judge me too harshly.

He’s been tied here for hours, hard and shaking and spread helplessly open under Kirk’s predatory gaze. He grunts, but the sound is muffled and incoherent through the gag. His jaw aches from the stretch, his teeth sore from biting into the hard rubber.  
  
Kirk sits next to him, body perpendicular to McCoy, with his feet up on the table, idly reading a padd while McCoy shudders and jerks. Every so often he glances up and smirks like the goddamn cocky asshole he is. Then he reaches for the remote resting on McCoy’s thigh and turns the vibrator up another level.  
  
McCoy groans behind his gag, thighs shaking and shoulders tense against the ropes binding his hands to the back of the chair. After what feels like hours, when McCoy is a juddering, quivering mess, awareness driven away by the burning need low in his belly, Kirk puts his padd down on the table and stretches, slowly and luxuriously. McCoy looks up at him through wet lashes, eyes rimmed in red, and whines pitifully. Kirk grins, runs a hand a little too roughly through McCoy’s thick, damp hair.  
  
“Have you learned your lesson, Bones?” McCoy nods, frantically, sweat rolling down the curve of his neck and the lines of his straining muscles.  
  
“Have you now? So when I take the gag out of that pretty little mouth, you’ll beg properly? That’s what you’re telling me?”  
  
McCoy groans, nods again, pushes his forehead clumsily into the hand still resting at his hairline. Kirk looks at him sternly for a moment before nodding and reaching to undo the gag.  
  
McCoy moans in relief at the ease of pressure, Kirk scraping his nails along the red marks on his cheeks where the gag strap dug into his flesh.  
  
“Well, go ahead, Bonesy. Beg.” McCoy looks up into the cold blue eyes, swallowing audibly.  
  
“Please. P-please, please let me come, I’ll behave, I’ll do whatever you say, ju-just please l-let me-ah!”  
  
McCoy gasps when Kirk takes a firm hold of his cock, finally, and starts stroking, slowly. He hasn’t used any lube, and the dry tug of skin-on-skin in excruciating after all this time. The callus from Kirk’s phaser scrapes along the head and McCoy’s words turn into garbled moans.  
  
"Try that again, Bones. You know what I want to hear, and if you’re not going to do it right this time, maybe a little lesson with the knife will convince you." McCoy shakes, eyes wide and afraid, because he has been intimately acquainted with Kirk’s knife before, and he isn’t eager to repeat the experience. Kirk thumbs the head again, and McCoy’s eyes squeeze shut.  
  
"P-please, p-lease, daddy, please l-let me c-come, please, I-I’ll-” he whimpers, words shaking apart under the combined assault of the vibrator in his ass and Kirk’s hand on his dick.  
  
“Please, daddy, please, please, let me come, pleaseKirkpleasedaddyplease-“ and then Kirk’s speeding his hand and squeezing with just the right amount of pressure and the last thing McCoy is aware of before he comes and the world whites out is Kirk whispering “good boy” in his ear


End file.
